With a Smile and a Song
by ZAPBETH
Summary: "Why couldn't this be like a Disney movie? The perfect couple get together, and they are left to live happily ever after."


This is my first Glee story ever, so I am a bit nervous about it. Take it easy on me, and as always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, I do not take credit for this idea; it came to me when I was looking through way, way too many Klaine pictures on deviant art. Basically, it's just moments from some of my favorite Disney movies reinterpreted with Kurt and Blaine.

I'm not entirely happy with the song that I chose for the fourth section. I couldn't find any good songs, so I just stuck in one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I do not own Disney. The song "Oh" is the property of Dave Matthews Band.

* * *

><p>The New Directions were a bunch of pigs. True, they were relatively talented pigs, but their beautiful voices were not helping to clean up the mess they had made of the choir room. They had just come back from Nationals, and to be joyful and excited about the trip, the show choir members had felt that it would also be necessary to throw an impromptu pizza fest where they had practiced.<p>

Kurt could not help but look at the disaster that laid around him and sigh. One by one, each of the New Directions members had scurried off, citing excuse after excuse, and before he knew it, Kurt was the only one left to clean up the mess they had left behind them. Rachel had spun a laughable one about how all the hard work had simply been too much for her and now was the time for recovery. There had been a couple about being needed at home.

And now Kurt was left to do the cleanup.

It was terribly tragic, considering the fact that he had just transferred back to McKinley and they were already too self-absorbed to take some of the work off of him.

There was a gentle knock on the door to the choir room, and Kurt glanced around to see Blaine, as dapper and fresh as ever, stepping into the doorway. Kurt saw a grin emerge on Blaine's face about the picture he painted: a feminine boy standing in the middle of a gigantic mess and with a none-too-pleased look on his face.

"You look so much like Cinderella right now," Blaine said, the smile still lurking on his face, as he walked toward Kurt. He pressed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder before adding a significant congratulations.

"Yeah, they left me to clean all by myself," Kurt grumbled. "They forget that they should have been grateful that I came back in time for Nationals. My voice made a difference." He sank into the contact, and his head leaned further and further down until his cheek was just barely touching the back of Blaine's hand.

"I know you did," Blaine said reassuringly. "They probably didn't mean anything by this." Kurt rolled his eyes at the statement and gave his best "bitch please" look.

"They did," he mumbled. "Now I know that you were going to take me somewhere for an extended celebration, but I can't just leave the room like this. It's disgusting." He eyed the cups that were haphazardly placed into odd locations, and there was an enormous amount of paper plates that were strewn everywhere. The pizza boxes were pulled up on the piano, and thankfully, none of the cheese had fallen onto it and desecrated the instrument.

"It doesn't matter if we're a little bit late," Blaine said, his hand slipping down to find Kurt's. "I'll help you. It'll go faster, and then we can do whatever you want to do."

"Can I try on some shoes? There is this really specific pair that I've wanted to try."

* * *

><p>Kurt enjoyed Blaine's company probably more than anybody else in the world did. He liked it when they just hung out or watched some movies. He liked it when Blaine was cute and tried to dance with him. He even liked it when they were just sitting on the bed, engaged in doing separate things.<p>

Today, though, with the hot summer sun streaming in through the windows of his room, Kurt was bored. It was only a few weeks into summer, and Blaine was sitting on his bed, leaning up against the wall and reading a book. Of all the quirky things that Kurt probably could have accepted with only a little griping, Blaine had to do the one thing that was truly, mind-numbingly boring. Now, a discarded Vogue to one side of him, Kurt was just watching as Blaine's eyes moved across the page, his fingers flipping the page every so often.

Kurt honestly liked that Blaine read. It proved that he was intelligent, that he was not sucking up his parents' resources for that fancy prep school. But it was summer, and summer demanded that teenagers get out of the houses, do stupid things they probably would regret later, and get a sunburn (Kurt rethought that one for a moment and decided that if it would stop Blaine's reading, he might be persuaded to sacrifice his skin for a few moments). Summer was about living, and reading a book when there were so many other things, so many _better _things to do was sacrilegious.

"Blaine?" The sound of Kurt's voice cut the silence that had existed in the room, and Blaine quickly looked up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a time limit for all this?" Kurt said, gesturing to their seated position and the book in his hands.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the time," Blaine said sheepishly. "I was honestly just trying to force my way through this book. It's not that it's bad or anything, just tedious." Kurt raised his eyebrows at this, noting that the book in question was large and definitely older and that Blaine's fingers were stuck about halfway through it. A sigh escaped from his lips, and he picked his thrice-read magazine and opened it to a random page.

Five minutes later, Kurt was about ready to burst. There was only so many times that you could look at fashionable clothing before it became a torture that you did not have them residing in your closet. He thought about putting on some music, just so that his room would not feel like a tomb anymore, but Blaine was concentrating so deeply in this book that Kurt knew that he would barely notice the music. Kurt pondered for a few minutes, thinking of the possibilities of distracting Blaine, and he could not help himself when the idea popped into his head.

Slowly, Kurt shifted his position on the bed so that he and Blaine were sitting side by side against the wall. Blaine sensed the movement and looked up at his boyfriend before smiling briefly and then turning back to his tome.

Later, when this was all over, Kurt and Blaine would laugh about how Kurt saw this book, delicate paper and binding, as a rival for Blaine's affections, but at that moment, Kurt could only see that Blaine was paying much more attention to these words than to the living breathing boy beside him.

Kurt gently pressed a kiss onto Blaine's cheeks, his lips ghosting over the tan skin, and then leaned back to judge his reaction. There appeared a little smirk, but his sight was placed firmly on the text in front of him. Kurt then moved his head slightly and took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it, and he was pleased to hear a quiet intake of breath from the scholarly boy.

"I get your point," Blaine murmured as Kurt swiftly moved from his ear to his neck. "But it's not so peculiar to read books, you know."

"Yes, it is," Kurt whispered against his skin.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you are ridiculous," Kurt tried to shout over the blasting music that filled the room. Blaine, with all his grace, attempted a seemingly complex dance move and smashed into the corner of Kurt's bed. At the sight of this collision, Kurt quickly walked over to the stereo and turned it down from a eardrum-crushing decibel. Blaine jerked his head over to where Kurt was standing and mock-glared at him.<p>

"You're going to destroy my room," Kurt said, motioning to the pile of clothes that had been unceremoniously toppled by a flailing of limbs and the chair that had been overturned when Blaine had tried a risky dance move on it.

"Come on, live a bit," Blaine said, taking the potential fight out of his voice with a warm smile. "It's not like we can't clean it up afterward."

Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking that Blaine could always convince him to do something completely out of character.

* * *

><p><em>I can't come today.<em>

Kurt frowned down at the text message that he had received earlier that day. Their plans to go to a movie and then dine out had been dashed by this simple (but somewhat brutal) message. Blaine didn't offer anything as an excuse, and it worried Kurt. Had he done something wrong? Had something happened to Blaine?

Even after these four months that they had been together, sometimes Kurt was still struck by how nervous he was at times. He still over thought some of the messages that he would send to Blaine, attempting to make sure that it was perfect. This was one of those messages.

Kurt's fingers gently touched the buttons on his cell phone, and before he could drive himself crazy over this, he quickly typed in a simple message.

_Did anything happen?_

_I lost my voice._

The response came back sooner than Kurt expected, and it puzzled him for a moment. The idea that the lead singer for the Warblers, a boy with what Kurt considered to be the perfect voice, was unable to speak or sing struck him as somewhat… ironic.

_I could take care of you. Do you want me to come over?_

It was a risk. Kurt knew that Blaine did not like him to come over to his home too often. His parents had not been as supportive as Kurt's own the first time he had met them. It was an awkward meeting, and Blaine had later expressed his desire for Kurt to feel comfortable when they were together.

_No. I'll be okay. I just need some rest._

Kurt's forehead wrinkled as he read this. He wanted to take care of his boyfriend, but he knew that Blaine would not appreciate it if he dropped in unannounced. There was little that he could do for Blaine all the way in Lima, but inspiration struck him in only a few moments.

_I could sing to you._

Kurt quickly sent off the message, and he grabbed his iPod. He scrolled through the massive list of songs until he found one that he thought would fit the situation. He then snatched up his phone, picking out Blaine's contact, before dialing. After a few rings, he heard a croak, which he took to be a hello.

Kurt, never having serenaded somebody over the phone, started out nervous but he grew with confidence as the song continued.

"_I love you oh so well enough to fill up heaven, overflow, and fill up hell._"

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of movies and shopping. Blaine and Kurt were spread out across the latter's bed, the shorter boy's arms wrapped around the other. Usually, Blaine was the one who would flop onto the bed and jokingly exclaim about the tortures inflicted on him throughout the day of shopping. That day, however, Kurt had dropped onto his comforter, and Blaine had gently joined him, wrapping him up in his arms.<p>

They had murmured for a few moments before Kurt's eyes slowly drifted closed and his breaths became long and slow. Blaine, seduced by the warmth of the boy beside him and the comfort of the bed, had quickly followed him.

The shadows were low when Blaine had opened his eyes. The window betrayed that it was getting late, and Blaine remembered suddenly that his parents were expecting him home for dinner. He was already pushing it as it was, but when he looked down at Kurt, napping soundly, he did not have the heart to leave without saying goodbye while at the same time, he did not want to wake the sleeping boy.

Blaine, always ready to do the most cliché thing in his repertoire, smiled before he gently kissed the side of Kurt's mouth. Kurt stirred a little in his arms, and Blaine decided to press the kiss onto his lips a little harder. That kiss caused Kurt's eyes to blink open. It took a few moments for them to register what he was seeing in front of him, and when he realized that it was his boyfriend who had awoken him that way, a sleepy smile graced his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated seeing tear tracks on his boyfriend's face, and he was hesitant to touch him. The bruises left over from the shoves into lockers still lingered on Kurt's body, and he did not want to cause any further pain to the boy who was crying beside him.<p>

It was difficult. He wanted to protect him, to shield him from everything that was wrong with the world, but it was impossible to do so. Blaine knew that he could not create a new perfect world for the two of them to live.

The tears broke his heart every time he saw them. That first day, when he had sat with Wes and David to confront the spy, the tears that had failed to fall from within his eyes had thrown him for a loop, and he felt that protective urge seize his heart.

"Why couldn't this be like a Disney movie?" the boy muttered under his breath. "The perfect couple gets together, and then they are left to live happily ever after." Kurt glanced up to look at Blaine, raising his eyes from the position they had been in looking at the floor. They held each other's gaze, and Blaine knew that Kurt wanted him to say something sweet and sensitive. The truth, however, was burbling up in his throat, and it took his voice hostage.

"Because life isn't a fairy tale."


End file.
